Hollyoaks Melissa's Departure (Altnt Ending) Hannah and Melissa Chp1-4
by pepzimazcherry
Summary: Hollyoaks - Melissa's Departure (Alternative Ending) featuring Hollyoaks' Hannah Ashworth and Melissa Hurst. Eventually other characters make appearances, such as Hannah's family, and friends... Melissa and Hannah attempt to strengthen their friendship, and build their social lives, but their fate won't see it last long...
1. Chapter 1 - Building Bridges

Hollyoaks - Melissa's Departure (Alternative Ending) Hannah and Melissa

Chapter 1 - Building Bridges

13th August 2007.  
Mid-afternoon.

SCENE: Hannah's room.  
Hannah and Melissa are present.  
*Melissa is sitting sideways on Hannah's bed,  
with her legs straight before her but her knees raised upward.*

*Hannah is trying old clothes, gleefully realising more fits her, as she has lost more weight recently.*

Hannah (happily confused): I just don't understand! I thought I had been doing really bad recently. I've even been eating a little more than usual.

Melissa: "More"? You scarcely eat as is! I'm beginning to think you're trying to be me!

Hannah: Don't be daft! I could never be you.

Melissa: No, you'd never get quite this fat...

*Hannah puts down the clothes she is holding, and sits on the bed beside Melissa, briefly hugging her, and letting go whilst smiling.*

Hannah: Oh, don't be silly now! You must realise,  
you weigh much less than me! I know that you've been struggling a lot recently... but you're doing quite alright. You could be as unlucky as to have my barmy family to contend with - now THAT would be a major struggle! You're welcome to endure that one if you want, eh?

Melissa: Not quite feeling up to that kind of challenge, thanks! Besides, your brothers are just gross!

Hannah: Hey!

Melissa: It's true! Half of the time Josh smells like he could do with another shower, or at least wear a bit more aftershave for the sake of others...  
Rhys, well... let's not even go there! His attitude and his ego would take about thirty minutes to discuss just briefly, and that's just the introduction of his bad traits!

*Hannah laughs briefly, but quite unconvincingly*

*Melissa's vacant expression lessens from her face slowly, and she turns to Hannah and smiles*

Melissa: I do like it here though... Family, it's the bones of anybody's support system. The most basic foundation of someone's life... You know, you've got a good one... don't ever, ever tell them that I'd ever said that though, hey!

*Hannah laughs*

Melissa: They do look out for you a lot. I wish I could say the same for my family though.

Hannah: You've spoken of them before very cryptically...  
Why are they such a concealed issue for you? What happened in your family for you to be here, so far away from home and stuff... I just don't understand?  
You do know if something's wrong you can talk to me about it, yeah?

*Melissa looks away*

Hannah: Did your parents get too much for you?

Melissa: No...

Hannah: Maybe sisters? Brothers?

Melissa: No, no. It's nothing like that.

Hannah: Did you become too much for them, then?  
I don't understand, I just... I just want to be a better friend to you, that's all. It's difficult to do when I don't fully understand where you come from... That's the only reason I ask really. I hope you understand.

Melissa: I do... but I don't want to talk about it.

*Hannah sighs*  
*Melissa looks back to Hannah, opens her mouth as if to speak but closes it again to think for a moment... She decides to continue speaking, though.*

Melissa: Ever since dad found out how I'm struggling... He did nothing but moan, moan, moan about it. He didn't understand. Nobody understood, but he would always tell me about how pathetic and frail I looked and had become, and how I wouldn't amount to anything, or live much longer. He never helped, he only ever judged me... and mocked me, from a distance.

Hannah: That's awful... I'm so sorry.  
I know how you feel. It's just the same with dad for me, too. He never really understands how I feel. It's painful but... I just think it's that old-fashioned mindset.

Melissa: Maybe. *smiles*

*Knocking on the door*  
Josh (Hannah's brother): Hannah? Han, are you in there?  
I think mum wants to speak to you about something...

Hannah *whispering*: Melissa, don't let him know I'm here.

Josh: Han, I know you're in there. We know you haven't gone out!

Melissa *whispering*: He obviously knows, he's not going to go away, what are you gonna do? Do you want me to get rid of him! I could say you're out?

Hannah *whispering quickly*: No! Don't, he will go away soon. He might think I'm asleep, or don't want to speak. Don't worry - he won't come in, they don't. Well, mum might if she's angry but everyone else is relatively okay, ha.

Melissa *shouting out*: Josh?

*Hannah lightly taps Melissa on her arm*

H *whispering*: Oi! What d'ya do that for?

Josh: Y-you? What are you doing here?

Melissa: Is that any way to speak to a guest?

Josh: I want to speak with Hannah. Is she in?

Melissa: No! She went out to the shop, I'm feeling so awful, she went to go get me some paracetamol.

Josh: What?

H *whispering*: He knows we have some in! Worst excuse ever, not even believable!

Josh: We have some in! Surely she would have known that.

Melissa: Maybe you didn't have enough - I don't know!  
It's been fifteen minutes or more since she checked and went out. Maybe she.. bumped into Gilly or Nancy when she'd gone out, or John-Paul, or Craig or Sarah. She has been out a while now. I don't know, I just don't know. This fever is awful. *cough* *groggy voice* I feel so...  
so bad really. I'm resting on her bed, do you want me to text her for you?

*Josh is silent for about three or four seconds,  
whilst likely mulling over what Melissa had said and asked*

Josh: No, it doesn't matter... Thanks anyway.

*Footstep sounds, as Josh walks away*

H: Well, that was close! I don't want to speak with any of them. They've all been down my throat lately. Especially mum. Surprisingly dad isn't too bothered, but maybe that isn't too great either.  
I wonder what Rhys is up to.

Melissa: I dread to imagine! Come on...

*Melissa walks to the other end of the room, towards Hannah's dressing table*

M: It's time to get ready!  
H: What for?  
M: Oh, I didn't tell you, did I?  
H: Tell me what?

*Melissa picks up a stick of concealer make-up and points it towards Hannah*

M: You... are going on a date tonight.  
H: WHAT? When I look like this? Why didn't you say anything sooner?  
M: What, and miss the look on that face?

*Hannah has her jaw wide-opened, completely gob-smacked in appearance with disbelief.  
She looks away after a short gasp*

M: Stop worrying, it's almost as if you don't have any faith in me, or my knowledge of my own best friend, hey?  
H: No, no it's not like that...  
M: Seems like it! Besides... *begins applying concealer to her blemishes* Max... is a lovely guy.  
H: Max? Oh... There is someone else who's called Max around here...  
M: Yeah, well, he's not from Hollyoaks...  
Anyway, he's a barman at the SU bar. He likes blondes,  
and particularly attractive ones! So I may have...  
kind of... accidentally told him about my marvellous best friend...?  
H: Oh. Excellent. And then you'll turn up with me!  
Didn't think that through now, did you?  
M: Yes, I did... and as it happens, I won't be turning up with you.  
H *sharply*: I'm not going.  
M: You are! I will go WITH you, just... I will leave you two to it, and not be seen. I have some fun of my own arrange for tonight.

Early evening.  
SCENE: Outside SU bar.  
*Melissa and Hannah present, talking*

M: Go on, go in. Don't be afraid or he'll get feet as cold as yours! Get in there!

*Melissa opens the door and pushes Hannah in abruptly*

H: Oi!  
M *frantically*: Go on! I'm going now anyway-  
H: But-  
M: Bye!

*Hannah looks over to find a guy staring across from a table at her.*

*She stops to think about it whilst giving direct and reciprocated eye contact, and begins to turn away and walk out*

Max *shouting*: Hannah!

*Hannah pauses in her tracks. Max is sat at a table for two. He has a look of urgency on his face. He is a man of a slightly muscular build, with short, black, spiky hair.  
He is about average height for a male, about 5'11 to 6'1 region.*

*Hannah looks back to Max with a look of discomfort on her face*

*Max runs over to Hannah*

Max: Melissa... did explain, didn't she? She told me that you wanted to go on a date... am I not what you'd expected or something? Is something wrong...?

Hannah: It's not that... I had a break-up recently. I'm... just not sure I'm ready to get into all of... this.

Max: Oh that's nothing *takes Hannah by the hands with his hands,  
softly* you needn't worry about anything. Let's just... sit and have a few drinks, eh? On me, of course! Don't worry about it.

*Hannah smiles, swaying slightly whilst considering the offer,  
weighing it up carefully*

Hannah: Hmm, I don't know eh!

Max: Come on...

*Hannah smiles*

Hannah: Go on then!

*Max proceeds back to the table,

bringing Hannah with him*

\- End of chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 2 - Discomfort

Hollyoaks - Melissa's Departure (Alternative Ending) Hannah and Melissa

Chapter 2 - Discomfort

13th August 2007.  
Evening.

SCENE: SU bar.  
Hannah and Max are present.  
H & M have ordered food.

*A waitress appears by the table.*  
*She places a simple chicken salad before Hannah, and a large burger meal before Max.*

*Hannah looks uncomfortable.  
Max is tucking in to eat, chomping away as if he were ravenous. Hannah has not even began to eat. Max notices.*

Max: You alright?  
Hannah: Yeah, I'm sorry... just had a bit of sickness recently, that's all.

*Max smiles.*  
*Hannah begins eating, slowly.*

Max: You know, you're a very beautiful girl.

*Hannah smiles.*

Max: What are you doing hanging around with the likes of Melissa anyway?

*Hannah laughs, almost spitting out a mouthful of her salad.*

Hannah: Oh, she's not that bad! She's nice if you get to know her on a personal level...

Max: "If"? "If" indeed! I must say as well, you look a bit on the thin side.

*Hannah places her fork back onto her plate quite speedily.  
Her face conveys an expression of moderate disgust.*

Hannah: What?

Max: It... was a compliment...(?)  
What's the matter with you?

Hannah: You think it's alright to just comment on someone's appearance, do you?

*People are beginning to plant eyes on the couple as Hannah raises her volume.*

Max: Seriously, it was... I don't understand?

*Max looks highly confused, and a little upset.*

Max: I really don't mean to offend.

*Hannah closes her eyes and freezes, taking a moment to think.*

*Max looks to the others looking their way in discomfort.*

*Other people look back away, tending to their own meals and company*

Hannah: I'm so sorry, it's just been one of those days... Look, I'm- I'm a little embarrassed now.  
I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm going to have to go, I'm sorry.

Max: B-but, you've not even finished your food?

Hannah (hurriedly): Look, I'm sure I'll bump into you again soon anyway though, small place is Hollyoaks. I really best get off...

*Hannah rushes to throw her jacket back on, and darts right out of the SUbar.*

_  
SCENE: Outside SUbar.  
Hannah is present, walking briefly away, before resting on the railings just outside.

*Hannah pulls her phone out of her jacket pocket,  
and begins composing a text message to Melissa.*

"Listen, the whole thing was a disaster. Feel so unwell. Meet soon? X"

*Hannah slips her phone back into her pocket.  
She sighs as she looks onward, and then looks down and closes her eyes.*

_  
SCENE: Hannah's room.  
Late in the night.  
Hannah & Melissa are present.  
They are deep into conversation.

Melissa: Well, I suppose there's always next time...

*Hannah grasps at her chest suddenly*  
*Her face crunches inward, in an expression of absoulte horror*  
*A couple of seconds pass, and the expression eases, as does Hannah's look of intense pain*  
*Melissa grabs Hannah on her wrist, and gazes into her eyes, almost intrusively.*

Melissa: What's wrong? Do you need an ambulance?

Hannah: Put it this way - I might not be well enough for a next time! I've not been feeling right lately.

*Melissa looks at Hannah in absolute shock.*

Melissa: What's going on? Are you having heart pains?

Hannah: Melissa, I've been having chest pains and some palpitations all week. They've been getting more severe.  
I'm scared, Melissa.

Melissa: Look, I'll get you a drink of water now.  
It will help your blood circulate. I'll be right back.

*Hannah nods and smiles, slowly.*  
*Melissa lets go of Hannah's wrist, and proceeds to bring water back from the bathroom.*

Melissa: Here you go *hands Hannah the glass of water*.

Hannah: Did mum say anything?

Melissa: No, I was surprised she even let me stay with how things have been here recently. *laughs*

Hannah: Ah... *drinks some water* thank you... I suppose I could just use some rest.

Melissa: Yes, well. I best be getting off now.

Hannah: No, stay if you want to... I know you never want to rush off back home anyway. There's a spare small mattress we have about that we can put in here. Ask either Rhys or Josh to fetch it. It'll be alright... *Hannah continues to drink slowly, and exert herself slowly, evidently in fear.*

Melissa: Ugh... I'll call out for Josh - I am not asking your brother Rhys, he is such a nightmare.

*Hannah laughs* 


	3. Chapter 3 - Starting Over

Hollyoaks - Melissa's Departure (Alternative Ending) Hannah and Melissa

Chapter 3 - Starting Over SCENE: The Ashworth's living room (Ashworth being Hannah's surname, her family name). Early morning.  
Hannah, Josh and Melissa are present.  
Melissa and Hannah are sat on the sofa,  
and Josh is stood up in the middle of the room, seeming to fine-tune his guitar.

Josh: Swear it's just the guitar.

*Melissa and Hannah look at one another and back to Josh*

Melissa: Josh, you just can't play. That's what your problem is!

*Hannah bursts out laughing*

*Melissa laughs too*  
M: What, I'm being serious though!

Melissa is more vibrant today, full of energy, making for a rather positive change for her.

Josh: You look well today Melissa...

Hannah: Josh!  
Melissa: Do I not usually? What are you trying to say?  
Anyway, I felt a tad faint last night and your mum made me a meal. I couldn't complain at the time.

*Hannah looks to Melissa eyes wide-opened and shocked-seeming*.

Melissa: What? Even I have to eat sometimes. I haven't in so long.  
I was feeling really faint, I do feel better for it.

*Josh smiles at Melissa, whilst Hannah looks away, somewhat disgusted at Melissa's words & actions*.

Hannah is looking ill in comparison to Melissa - her skin, an abundance of pallor present, and the skin of her face in particular and arms, looking tinted red and blue...

The appearance of cyanosis appears strong in Hannah's face this morning.

Josh: You look unwell though Hannah, I'm quite worried about you. Are you... alright?  
*looking confused*

Hannah (angrily): Yeah! I'm fine!  
*begins to storm out*

Hannah *clutching at her chest in pain*: Ugh...  
*Ceases as she walks out*

Josh: Hannah!

*Melissa and Josh rush across to Hannah,  
as she begins walking out into the hallway still.*

Hannah *struggling to speak*: I can't- I can't breathe.

Josh: MUM! MUM, COME QUICK!

Hannah's mum, Suzanne, rushes in.

Suzanne: HANNAH? *looks to Melissa*  
what have you done to her?

Melissa *speechless momentarily*:  
I... nothing, I haven't done anything.

Suzanne: GET AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!

*Melissa stays in the room but takes some kind of cover & sanctuary moving back, into the doorway of the lounge, whilst everyone else remains tending to Hannah in the hallway*.

*Suzanne cradles Hannah, as Hannah begins to fall and collapse*

*Josh is sobbing hysterically at this point*

J: Hannah...  
*continues to cry*

*Hannah is still grasping at her chest, occasionally tapping it, as if to provoke some kind of response... a heartbeat.  
Sadly, all to no avail. Her grasp is lessening.

Time appears to be moving much more slowly suddenly for everyone involved. Melissa just stands there with a somewhat shocked expression, but more disoriented-looking than anything, in relation to the surreal event occuring before her.

Hannah is dying.

Suzanne: Hannah? Hannah, han - nah, can - you - hear - me?  
Hannah, can you hear me. Hannah - look at me.

Josh *grabs a phone, and dials 999*: We need an ambulance! (tearily) We need an ambulance right away. Please, where's this ambulance? She's not breathing, she's dying!

Hannah has sank to the floor, she lays there, motionless.

Suzanne checks for a pulse for about five to ten seconds, pushing her index and middle finger into the skin of Hannah's wrist, as tight as she can. She stops, lets go, and she begins to shake.

Josh's expression turns vacant, as Melissa becomes lively again.  
She rushes over to Hannah, cradling her in her arms, sobbing, hysterically.

Suzanne lessens her grasp of Hannah slowly, in absolute shock.  
There is nothing more she can do.

Hannah has died.

There is no sign of any ambulance nearby. Nobody speaks, j ust the sound of crying is heard... Melissa, and Josh are sobbing hysterically.

Suzanne hugs Melissa tightly, and beckons Josh over. She begins to cry too. They have all realised Hannah is no longer alive, and there is nothing that they can do now...

_  
SCENE: A coach...  
Early evening. Melissa is present.

It is grey outside, and the weather is slowly beginning to turn dark. A teary-eyed Melissa is looking through the window, expressionless... Sat alone, on a 2-seat set of a coach, with her bag sat beside her.

She is leaving Hollyoaks for some time.

She is thinking of the best friend, that she has lost, someone who seemed to understand her truly, more than most.

Melissa is beginning to mourn... she is grieving now - the reality of her losing Hannah is beginning to sink in... 


	4. Chapter 4 - The Lonely Life

Hollyoaks - Melissa's Departure (Alternative Ending) Hannah and Melissa

Chapter 4 - The Lonely Life

SCENE: The coach. Late evening.

Melissa is present. Melissa is alone.

There's an immense silence on the coach,  
aside from the vehicular sounds.  
Everyone is tired, it is late.

A faint ringing sound erupts into that silence,  
raising the attention of the other passengers nearby.

Melissa is so despondent she doesn't even realize it's her own mobile phone for two or three seconds, and then she pulls it out of her bag and answers the call, from her friend Sarah Barnes, who was also a friend to Hannah.

She knows exactly what is coming, she can't bring herself to embrace the conversation. She accepts the call, but does not speak.

Sarah: Hello? Melissa? Are you there..?

Melissa lowers the phone, she can't bear for this to be real right now.

She ends the call and switches her phone off, and places it back into her bag.

She is wedged firmly into the initial stage of grief - denial/isolation. It's not real for her.

It's all rather surreal. Melissa misses Hannah a great deal, and she feels to this moment there will never be any consolation.

She faces back to the window, and closes her eyes.

If she can't see anything, maybe she cannot feel anything. 


End file.
